Sick
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Craig is sick and being a big baby! Tweek wants to help his boyfriend feel better, but Craig has other plans. One-shot.


TWEEKS P.O.V

"Craig has the flu."

I reread the text message from Clyde about 5 times before it actually clicked. Oh man. I sighed and dialed Craig's number. After the 5th ring he finally picked up. "Hello?" He said sounding even more nasally then usual. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "I feel like I'm dying. I've been puking. Come over." He replied. "Okay. I'll there soon." We hung up and I got up from the couch, getting my sweatshirt on. Every fall he got sick and he was miserable. He hated throwing up more than anything and got super frustrated when his nose was stuffy. He was extremely needy and whiny, always wanting attention.

I walked up to his house and knocked. His parents had told me before I could walk in but I always knocked out of respect. The door opened, revealing Craig's mom. "Hi Tweek. I assume you already know about Craig being sick." She greeted with a smile. I nodded and replied "Yeah he asked me to come over." She let me in and said "Alright, go into his room if you dare." I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of his room and knocked. I heard a groan so I opened the door to reveal my half naked boyfriend sprawled out on his bed with 8 blankets. I sighed and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "I'm dying." He said miserably. I sighed and kissed the top of his head. "You're not dying baby. You're sick." He whined and clung to me. I'm the only person who ever sees this side of him and I feel smug about the fact I get to take care of him.

Suddenly he sprung up and ran to the bathroom. I heard him retching and went after him. I opened the door and he said "No, go away. This is nasty." I shook my head and went in. He shut the toilet seat and flushed it, sitting on it. He sighed and I felt so bad for him. He got up and started brushing his teeth, cleaning around his mouth as well. He finished and I led him back to his bed. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him, causing me to squeal, and held me tightly. "I'm gross." He whimpered into the top of my head. I shook my head and kissed him softly. He whined miserably and I wished I could help. "I'm dying." He whimpered again and I sighed. He flipped us so he was on top of me and squeezed my body as close as possible.

I held him close to, trying to make him feel better. "I'm so cold." He whined, clinging to me. "I'll go get more blankets." I said pushing him off of me gently. He whimpered but let me go. I made my way to the living room and his mom greeted me "Hi Tweek. Is everything alright?" I nodded and said "Do you have any extra blankets? Craig is cold." She nodded and replied "Hallway closet, next to my room." I muttered a quick thank you and went to the closet. I grabbed a blue comforter and 2 other lighter blankets and went back into Craig's room. Now he had one leg against the wall and the other stretched out lazily, and he was covering his face. I laid the blankets out on him and he pulled me against him again.

"Babeee," he whined, "I want you." I blushed and pulled away just enough to look at him. "You're sick! You might end up puking in the middle of sex dummy." He whined and said "I won't!" And he tugged on my shirt, ripping it off quickly. I yelped and said "But you're freezing remember?" I asked him pleadingly. "You'll warm me up." He whispered seductively, starting to unbutton my pants. I whimpered and started to feel weak. He removed my pants and I tried moving him away, but he held my hands down and kissed at my neck, rubbing his knee against the growing buldge in my boxers and I cried out softly. He was still a lot stronger than me, even when sick. I was a tiny thing and he was tall as fuck. He held both of my hands in only one of his, and started palming me through my boxers. I moaned and bucked into his hand, and I whined when he pulled away. He chuckled against my skin and looked at me.

"What's the matter? Did you want me to keep going baby?" he asked in his low, stupid, sexy, dumb voice and I let out a whimper. "I'll take that as a yes." he said softly and continued to tease me. He snuck his own shirt off and kissed me, putting his knee back against my dick. I moaned softly into his mouth and he chuckled into mine. He started to take off my boxers but I quickly stopped him. "N-No! You're still sick!" he frowned and said in a pissy tone "I don't care. I thought you wanted to help me get better but I guess not." "I do wanna help!" I exclaimed quickly.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered "Then let me fuck you." I shuddered and became weak all over. He smiled and he knew he had full control over me. I would fight and fight, but I would still be fucked, and I would enjoy it, and I would be fine. He slid my boxers off with ease, and I hid my face in my hands whimpering "No…" but he ignore me and kissed my forehead, hushing me. He removed his own pants and boxers, and I saw him shiver. "You're freezing." I stated softly. "I'm fine." He persisted and opened my legs. I whimpered and started getting butterflies in my stomach. I always got nervous before sex for no reason. He reached over and grabbed the strawberry lube Ruby gave him as a gag gift on his birthday, but we still use it, and he squirted it on his dick. I whimpered, preparing myself.

He held one of my hands and was about to start entering me, and my anxiety was crazy. We made contact and he started to enter slowly, and exactly the way I liked it. He kissed my hand and held me close until he was fully in. This is the part where the butterflies went crazy and I was so scared. Always scary, but I was always fine. He slid out and back in at the perfect speed and I shuddered and clung to him. He had pure control and I felt weak and helpless, but also safe and warm and content in this situation.

In, out. In, out.

I was whining, it felt nice but I was panicky and shaky. "Craig…" he shushed me and continued to move at a perfect pace. 15 minutes of this blissful torture and he finally reached his climax, also bringing me to mine. I whined as he pulled out and he smiled, kissing me deeply.

"Well, I feel 10 times better now." He said with a smile. Suddenly, I sneezed. He started laughing and I realized, now I'm sick.


End file.
